Connected
by hope in the sky
Summary: When you meet someone, your bond to be connected to them somehow. Even if you don't want to be connected or pulled towards them, you still do. That is one reason I left. To be free from this grasp. Little did I know, I would never be free for the rest of my life. *Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey! So, as you can see, this is my 1****st**** piece on FanFiction. I've been thinking about different story ideas every since I discovered this site. This one though has a little bit of everything. Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, everything. Now, I going to give you guys a brief summary before I start, otherwise, this will plain confuse you:**

_**Jack Brewer was a handsome yet poor 28 year old living in a crammed apartment with his best friend, Jerry Martinez. But what happens when Jack meets Kim Crawford, the daughter of London's richest man, and hopelessly falls in love with her? And how will Grace West, an aspiring worker on Discovery Channel, fall into this picture?**_

**So, as you can see, this story is a little bit cliché. But, I promise, it won't be a normal rich/poor story. Rather, this one will have many twists and turns. Some good ones and some bad ones. Now, I should seriously stop talking and should let you read this. So, without further ado, here is the introduction of **_**Connected.**_

* * *

**artistic music 2013**

_**When you meet someone, your bond to be connected to them somehow**_

_**~Anonymous**_

* * *

**Grace's POV:**

The waves crash against the rock I'm standing on. I feel the warmth of my robe one last time before I peel it off, leaving me in a yellow bikini. I feel like  
I'm going to regret this, yet enjoy it. It leaves me confused. I bend down and touch the freezing cold water. _"-0 degrees, just the way I want it." _I stand back up and look around for a person to save me when I jump in, because I'm _practically _risking my life. I spot a tanned, muscular solider propped up on a rock, getting warmed up by a fire he set. "_He will do fine." _I think. I notice that I'm getting distracted by him, so I shake him off my mind and give attention back to the daring thing I was about to do. I put my hands above my head and bend down, ready to take my dive. I take a deep breath and jump in, the cold water immediately freezing up my body. I struggle to stay above, my body already becoming paralyzed. "I didn't think **this **would happen!" I try to swim to the rock, but my hands wouldn't let me do anything else besides trash them around. Then, I do the most pathetic thing I could do. I scream for help "Help me, solider, help me!" I keep on repeating those words, trying to catch his attention. I then realize, though, that I **have **caught his attention. He's not trying to save me. He's just **laughing **at me! All of a sudden, my vision gets fogged up and I realize that I'm drowning. I give up and accept my fate, and then everything turns black.

* * *

I feel my body being pressured by two strong hands. My curiosity makes my eyes flicker open, accepting the unwanted light. I blink a few times before I see a cold, wet man with shaggy, brown hair giving me the Heimlich maneuver. I then cough up water, and sit up immediately. Then, I stare into his eyes. His chocolaty brown orbs take me into a trance. I finally realize, though, that he was the solider that was laughing at me while I was drowning. I push him away and stand up, brushing off the sand on my coat. "_Wait, coat?"_ I realize that I was wearing the soldier's coat. I check the name tag on it. _Major Jack Brewer. _Uh, why does he have to also have a hot name? I take those thoughts off my head and turn back at him "Why the hell didn't you save me while I was drowning? Why did you wait until I was totally underwater?" I snap at him. He runs a hand through his hair and smirks "Because, I don't save stupid people until they get what they deserve." He replies. "How could a solider, that fights for our freaking country, talk to person like this! I could have died out there!" I scream in his face. I'm fed up with this jerk! When I was about to give him a piece of my mind, he starts to walk away. WALK AWAY. How much more rude can he get. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Jack!" He suddenly turns around. "Only people that have common sense and could actually tell the difference between right or wrong can call me Jack." He turns around, sits on his motorcycle, and speeds away, pushing dust in the air "That asshole." I dig through his pockets to see if he has any food. But I find something else. Instead, I pull out a beautiful journal that has the words "_My Life in London" _written in flawless cursive. I open it up, and see the first page, with his name written in perfect handwriting. I find a rock that I lean back on. I needed to know why he was such a jerk. I turn the page, the paper going right though my hands, and begin to read. _September 14__th__, 2003…_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This chapter took me a long time, believe me! Now, I'm going to keep this rated T, because the themes are quite interesting in here and there is, as you can see, language. So, follow/favorite and review. I love to hear constructive criticism, because it helps me become a better writer. And I know that even though there aren't many words, but I promise it will get longer. So, R & R!  
**

_**~Maji**_


	2. She's an Angel

**A.N.**

**Hiya guys! I'm back! I had to organize my ideas before I write. Now, before I start, I have to tell you that from now on until I tell you guys it's not, this story is going to be in flashback form. It will show the difference between 28 year old Jack and 38 year old Major Jack. And also, this story is a Kick story, because I know some of you got confuzzled. So, enough with the blabbering, here's chapter 2 of **_**Connected.**_

* * *

**© artistic music 2013**

_**No matter how much you want to, you will never forget a person that has entered your heart. ~Maji**_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The white snow hits my thin jacket as I shovel a church's parking lot. London has the most unexpected weather and can make anyone a Debby Downer, but not me. I always have a smile on my face. Even though I have to do 5 jobs to earn enough money for food, water, and electricity for my crappy apartment, and even though my parents hate me with joy, I still smile. Because I love this. I love being able to be busy all the time. I love living with my brother from another mother Jerry. And more importantly, I love that I'm able to be free. To able to do anything. But one thing I don't have is…a girl loving me. Which girl in their sane mind would fall for me, a poor 28 year old man? But I still wish it. I wish that I could have a girl and tell boys to back off because she is mine. _Mine. _"_Stop it Jack, you have to finish shoveling because you have to go be a waiter in a prissy, rich girl's engagement." _I grumble, but the smile doesn't leave my face. I continue to shovel, but then I drop it. I'm awestruck. There, in front of my eyes, was an angel running to the church. She has on a beautiful red and orange dress, with golden jewelry to compliment it. Her lips are pursed, as she runs inside the church. "_I can't believe it. I've just been smitten by an angel."_ I walk up to the church doors and creep in, eating up all the promises she gives.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I hate this. I hate that I have to run in my 4 inch heels in the snow. I would much rather be driven to the church. But I can't. I needed to do this without anybody knowing. I don't care that my father might be worried. Well, actually I do, but this has to be done. I push open the cooper doors that take me inside the church. _My church. _I run up to him, and taking a deep breath, I start telling him. "First of all," I say as I light a candle "thank you so much for making me top of the class in my university. Now, as promised, I will not eat chocolate for the rest of my life. Second of all, you guessed it, I have another request. Today, I'm going to my arranged engagement. I don't want this, but I have to do it for my father. You know that. Anyway, my wish is that, please, _ please _don't make my aunt crash the engagement. She's hated this alliance in the 1st place and she had vowed that she will never let it happen. So please don't let her ruin my…father's night. If you do this, I will… never wear a fur coat for the rest of my life. And you know how much I like fur." I give him a final puppy dog face, smile at him, and then run out. "_I've told my wish, now it's in his hands." _With one final look, I turn around and see that my car is here "_Great, now I have to deal with that as…idiot."_ I mumble as I jog to the car and sit down, thinking about what he will do to me tonight.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

She's perfect. She has beautiful golden locks and fair skin. Her smile is something that will make any Debby Downer happy. She truly is an angel. I shake my head and walk out, but not before I spot the beauty's car. It's a Rolce Royce. _A freaking Rolce Royce. "I guess people are right. Some things are too good to be true." _I pick up my shovel and start to head back home.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

_Left leg. Right leg. Twist. Flip. _I practice my fitness dance routine until I hear the doorbell. I run up to it immediately and open it up, revealing Jack. He's pretty handsome, but no girl see's his looks or personality, but immediately see that he's poor. We do a bro hug before he lets out a sigh. "Dude, do you have any, like, fancy waiter uniform?" I give lopsided smile "Bro, which style. Engagement, wedding, hotel, or restaurant?" "Engagement." I run over to my closet and pull it out. " It says _Crawford's Enterprise. _Is that OK?" He grins happily. " That's the man I'm working for tonight! You're like a magician!" I give him a pat and shoo him in to the bathroom, but not before giving him hairspray and grease. "That's why people call me the Swag, Dance, and Uniform Master." He shuts the door and I wait until he comes out. When he does, he looks pretty awesome. "If you don't pick up a girl tonight, I will kill you." He smirks and before he leaves, he says "Can't promise you on that one." I smile and then look out the window, as he runs to his trashed up scooter. After a few minutes of trying, it finally turns on and with that, he leaves.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I park my scooter next to a trash can and walk in, getting welcomed by the heater. See, we don't have a heater, so I wasn't used to this, but it was kinda nice. I look for Mr. Crawford. When he spots me, he walks up and gives his hand. "Hello son. I notice that you are professional already. You got our uniform." I smile and give him a handshake and then he ushers me to get the drinks and get into my position. I grab them and wait until I hear a beautiful piano. I see the groom to be walk out and then the bride to be walks out. And when I see her, I almost drop my tray. "_Crap. It's the angel."_

* * *

**How'd you like it? Told you it would be weird. Once again, he is 28 in this chapter and for the rest of the chapters. Grace will be gone for a long time. But she and Major Jack will come back. Trust me. As always, R.R. and F.F.**

**~Maji**


End file.
